1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device comprising a pixel matrix and peripheral drive circuits formed on the same substrate. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intensive studies have recently been made on a technology for TFTs using polycrystal silicon called "polysilicon TFT." This makes it possible to produce a drive circuit such as a shift register circuit using this polysilicon TFT and to implement an active matrix liquid crystal panel comprising a pixel portion and peripheral drive circuits for driving the pixel portion both of which are integrated on the same substrate. Therefore, a liquid crystal panel has been reduced in cost, size and weight and used in the display device of information equipment such as personal computers, portable telephones, video cameras and digital cameras and portable equipment.
Inexpensive pocket-sized small portable information processing terminal devices having higher portability than notebook-type personal computers have recently been implemented and an active matrix liquid crystal panel is used in the display devices of these devices. Although such an information processing terminal device enables data to be input from the display device with a touch pen, a peripheral device such as a scanner or digital camera is required to input image information or character and graphic information on paper. Therefore, the portability of the information processing terminal device is lost. Further, an economical burden for the purchase of such a peripheral device is cast upon a user.
An active matrix display device is also used in the display devices of teleconferencing systems, TV phones, Internet terminals and the like. These systems and terminals are equipped with a camera for picking up images of the other party or a user and their display devices and camera units are manufactured as separate modules.